Punish Me
by jasperohHALEyeah
Summary: Bella has been such a bad girl that she has to go see Principal Cullen. hot little one-shot that is my entry for the D/s birthday contest. ExB AH AU OOC rated M for LEMONS A PLENTY! please review it makes me smile!
1. Chapter 1

**D/s Birthday Contest Entry**

**Main Pairing: Bella x Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.**

**Contest ends March 31, 2009**

BPOV

"Get in here. Now!" His voice was calm but full of authority.

I walked slowly into the office and sat insolently in the chair. He was watching my every movement with an odd look on his face - like both approval and disapproval at the same time and I knew why…..! Before I sat, I caught sight of myself in the mirror on the wall and smirked to myself. The buttons on my white shirt were open to my cleavage, with my tie hanging loose around the same place, and I crossed my legs in the chair to give Principal Cullen the best view of my creamy white thigh under my short plaid skirt and above my thigh high black socks.

His eyes raked up my leg and he tutted, "Do you honestly think that is appropriate school uniform?" he asked, walking purposefully around me.

"Not really…but I think you do, Sir" I shot back as I glanced down at his erection straining against his pants. He was hot for an older guy and not actually that much older, maybe 10 years or so, maybe not even as much as that, I wondered to myself. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and black pants. His tie was slung over his own chair, after all this was an after school detention, and he looked like he had a pretty good body underneath the boring exterior. Just then I was jerked roughly from my perving,

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Suddenly I was being hauled off my chair and pushed against the edge of the desk by him pressing into me from behind, the wood digging into my thighs. He had a hold of me by my upper arm, his long fingers digging into my flesh through my thin shirt, and he was leaning close to spit angrily into my ear,

"This is not the first time I have had to see you for dressing - and behaving - like a little slut Miss Swan, and I am thoroughly sick of it. But this time you won't be getting away with it! I am going to make you see that girls who dress provocatively around me make me want to do VERY bad things to them…." he dropped his tone even lower and whispered the last part, "I am going to do those bad things to you, like the slut you are!"

His words sent shivers down my neck and spine, of fear and of anticipation, right to my core. "Put your hands on the table, and don't move!" He ordered softly and I did as he said. His hand was on my thigh then running slowly upwards and under my little skirt, giving my ass a squeeze and then

SMACK

He landed a sharp slap on my ass and I couldn't help but moan from the pain giving way to pleasure sensation.

"Oh you like that do you? Well I don't remember saying you could make a sound!"

SMACK

He struck my ass again as he spoke and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out again. He was stroking the stinging skin where he had slapped me,

"You know you have been a bad girl haven't you Miss Swan? You may answer." He asked in a even tone

"mmhhmm" I mumbled back as the pain from my ass rolled through me, mixing delightfully with the growing tingling between my thighs.

SMACK

"I said *answer me* and the correct answer is *Yes Sir* do you understand?!" he shouted

SMACK

He hit my ass on the other side this time and I inhaled sharply,

"Yes sir.." I managed to whimper.

"Good girl" he mused while stroking the side where he had just struck me.

SMACK

I could feel the tingling turning into something else - I felt myself getting wet. I gasped as he suddenly shoved his hand higher, grabbed the top of my panties and pulled them down roughly. He left them around my ankles and grazed his fingertips back up the length of my leg before placing his hand between my legs and running one finger along the length of my slit. I bit my lip again to muffle my pleasure.

"I watch you every day, parading this hot little ass around school like no-one could touch you. Well I'm touching you now and I think you like it, don't you? God, you must do - you are so wet. You really are a filthy little slut aren't you?" He growled dangerously but oh so seductively in my ear, all the time he was still slowly sliding his finger back and forth at my entrance

"I asked you a question, Bella!" He shouted and then pressed himself against me, letting me feel how hard he was against my ass. He leaned in towards my ear again and whispered,

"Are you going to answer it like a good girl…?"

"Yes" I mumbled as he kept on with his fingers, and then without warning, slid one right the way inside me making me arch my back into his hand

"Yes, what?" He said, his voice thick with lust as he slid his finger in and out of me, deliciously slowly.

"Yes, Sir" I wailed and he laughed softly "Well if you are a filthy little slut then I am gonna have to teach you a lesson. You pretend to be all innocent when really you want nothing more than to be dominated! You, Miss Swan, are a cocktease and I am finally going to make you live up to that reputation…you will beg for it Bella, and you will scream for me" he purred and added another finger to my wetness. He kept up his rhythm and through my haze of pleasure I heard what I was sure was a zipper and the rustle of clothes.

"Do you like that, Bella, my fingers in your pussy?" he cooed quietly

"Yes, Sir, please don't stop" I panted and he grabbed my hair with his other hand and turned my head to look at him as he did exactly the opposite of what I asked, pulling his fingers out of me and licking them with a dangerous smile on his lips

"Mmm little whores taste good…..but they don't tell me what to do - I tell them!" His voice suddenly raised as his hand that had been inside me went between my shoulder blades and pushed me down further over the desk, his other hand still tangled in my hair. He lifted his hand form my back and

SMACK

He spanked me again, harder this time, and I could feel him positioning himself at my entrance, teasing me with it. I couldn't help but moan with frustration after what his fingers had done to me….

"I thought I told you to be quiet!"

SMACK

I whined as silently as I could against the inside of my tightly shut mouth. He was rubbing his rock hard head along my wet slit and I exhaled in a big blast all the held in frustration.

"What is it Miss Swan, what do you want…..?" he asked his voice rough with desire. I tried to push back onto him but his hand was still pressing me into the desk.

"Say it Bella. I want to hear you say it!" he demanded and at the same time

SMACK

"I want you to fuck me, please!" I begged but still he didn't enter me

"Say *I want you to punish me for being a cock-teasing slut*"

"Yes! I want you to punish me for being a cock-teasing slut, and for enjoying being spanked" I added just out of pure badness, wondering what would happen…

He rammed his whole length inside me suddenly, yanking my head back by my hair with one hand as he did, grabbing my hip in his strong grasp with the other and groaned. I gripped the table and moaned loudly at the intrusion.

"Your tight, little pussy is so wet….beg for me to fuck you" he leaned right over me, which loosened his hold on my back slightly, and said the last part right in my ear, making me shiver and push my hips back to meet him, only this time it worked and I hissed through my teeth at how deep he was. I couldn't take any more I was so horny and needed a release.

"Please! Fuck me, Sir, I've been so naughty and I need you to teach me a lesson!" I breathed, getting into this game now…and I cried out as he pulled out and thrust into me again, then did the same again, and again, and again staying still for a second in between each thrust to make it achingly teasing. I was wailing with the slow building of pressure in my stomach,

"Oh and don't you dare come until I say so or there will be hell to pay." He announced and then chose that moment to gradually start to pound in and out of my wet pussy, occasionally smacking my ass again.

"So you like getting spanked huh?" he demanded pulling my head back again, making my skin tingle from my scalp right down to my toes. I was getting worryingly close but I was too afraid to find out what might happen if I let go before I was allowed.

"That…..SMACK….is…..SMACK……very…..SMACK…..very……SMACK…naughty" he said in a low voice, fucking me relentlessly all the time. I could feel the tingling, aching pressure coiling tighter and tighter inside me and then he reached around my leg with the hand he had been slapping my ass with and pressed his middle finger to my clit

"uuuuhhhhhh" I moaned and started to lose control

"Now now I didn't say you could come yet….." he warned while making delicious little strokes over my clit in perfect time with his thrusts. It was all I could do to keep myself from falling over the edge.

"Please Sir, I need to come, Please!" I begged

"Good Girl! Cum Bella, you dirty little whore. Cum now before I change my mind!" and he rubbed furiously whilst his big, hard cock kept fucking me, hitting me just right and I felt myself tensing around him with his words before shuddering and bucking violently against his hand. He never slowed his thrusting but took his hand away and grabbed my hip, pulling my sensitive pussy back onto him. He fucked me harder than ever for a minute or so and then

"Oh fuck!" He yelled and I felt him spill his hot cum inside me and it start to run down my thigh when he pulled out of me and let go of my hair, leaving me flopped over the desk, weak and panting. I heard him pull up his pants and zip them and then

SMACK

He landed another blow on my sensitive skin and I whimpered

"Now you know what happens to girls who are too naughty….perhaps you will behave better in the future" he smiled and walked out the door.

_Yeah, or maybe I won't…._


	2. CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT

**DefinatelyStaying's D/s Birthday Contest Announcement!**

**Hey! As you may know this story is an entry for the D/s Birthday Contest and voting has now begun so if you love my story (as I know a lot of you do) please go vote for it!**

**To do this go to the profile page for author Definitely Spoilt (she is in my favourites to help you find her!) and vote in the poll right at the top of the page.**

**Thank you and please help me win!!!**

**xxxx**


	3. VOTING OPEN

**A/N: Ok so this is a fake out chapter and I know this is a long shot from "Punish Me" fans because:**

**a) This notice is nothing to do with this story, and **

**b) You guys may not be into the story I am talking about because it is J/B.**

**BUT I know you do like lemons so it would be amazing if all of you who like my writing helped me out!**

**If you still haven't read my other one-shot, please check it out. It is called "Summer with the Stable Boy" and is an outtake-ish from chapter 8 of my longer story. Link to it here:**

**.net/s/5356098/1/Summer_With_the_Stable_Boy**

**If you like it or you just like me please, please, PLEASE go vote for it! You have from now until Oct 18th**** (Sunday) so help me out loyal lemon lovers! Voting is by a poll on the For the Love of Jasper profile. Link to it here:**

**.net/u/2023698/For_the_Love_of_Jasper**

**Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**xxxx**


End file.
